Después de todo
by Lu on fire
Summary: Pesadillas, un amor perdido y encontrado, luchando juntos, como siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_ Estoy corriendo desesperadamente por la playa, reconozco que es la arena del Quarter Quell porque el cielo es rosa, algo me persigue, no lo puedo identificar, me esta alcanzando, sé que tengo que correr más rápido, pero mis piernas ya no quieren responder, la criatura se acerca y el miedo me paraliza, caigo de bruces cuando mis pies se enredan; acepto la idea de la muerte, la abrazo, pero no llega; me incorporo y entonces veo la razón por la cual el muto que Peeta llamó "La Bestia" no me atacó; a escasos seis metros de mi se encuentra el cuerpo desmembrado de él, me falta el aire, caigo de rodillas y comienzo a gritar, llorar, golpear la arena, comienzo a pedir ayuda, a quién sea; no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí llorando sobre la sangre del hombre que no merezco; entonces escucho el grito desgarrador de alguien, alguien que suena como Prim, pero sé que son los Charlajos tratando de engañarme de nuevo,lo gritos se oyen tan reales que me obligo a ver de dónde provienen, entonces veo el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana tendido sobre un charco de sangre._

Me duele la garganta y desperté con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar anoche después de esa terrible pesadilla, ya llevo casi un año así, despertándome en medio de la noche, gritando como la "mentalmente desorientada" que soy, casi un año de romper las cosas de mi cuarto, casi un año de morder las almohadas, mis puños, las cobijas... con tal de que no me escuchen gritar, casi un año desde que mi chico del pan plantó las Prímulas en mi jardín, casi un año desde que Peeta no me habla mas que para saludarme, más de un año de no dormir bien, porque él no duerme conmigo.

Sé que Peeta también esta luchando contra sus demonios, contra su muto, sé que aunque viva a tres casas de la mía me ha escuchado gritar por las pesadillas, yo lo he escuchado gritar de furia cuando su muto lo invade, sé que Haymitch lo ayuda, también sé que yo estoy sola, aunque Johanna a veces me llama, o Annie; sé que ellas se preocupan por mi.

No puedo evitar estar resentida con Peeta, yo lo amo, lo necesito en mi vida, tanto como el aire pero el hace todo lo posible para evitarme, es por el veneno en su sistema, él teme hacerme daño, pero me hace más daño alejándose de mi.

Me levanto agotada física y mentalmente de mi cama, me baño y me pongo la ropa para ir a cazar, me trenzo el cabello y me voy sin desayunar, decido pasar a visitar a Haymitch pero al pasar por la casa de Peeta lo escucho gritando, sé que esta en ese terrible mundo de sombras en el cual yo soy la mala; aún así ocupo verlo, calmarlo y cuando se calme abrazarlo.

Entro con cuidado, él está en el piso de arriba; subo las escaleras y abro la puerta de la habitación en la que se encuentra; el cuarto esta todo lleno de pinturas donde mi cara es la protagonista en la mayoría de ellas, en otras pinturas reconozco al Sr. Mellark, a Prim, a Finnick junto a Annie el día de su boda... estoy en su estudio. Peeta está sentado en un banco, frente a un lienzo donde pinta furiosamente, grita y solloza mientras lo hace, esta pintando la arena del Quarter Quell, él también ha tenido una pesadilla; no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero Peeta ya volvió en sí, ahora llora como un niño pequeño aferrado al pincel como si su vida dependiera de ello, me parte el alma verlo así, pero sé que asustara al saber que he estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Comienzo a retroceder, despacio, para que él no me note

- Katniss, no te vayas, por favor, te necesito- me dice Peeta en un susurro apenas audible; mi corazón dió un brinco y algunas lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos de golpe. - No te vayas, no me temas, te lo ruego- dice mientras se levanta de su banco y camina lentamente hacia mi estirando una de sus manos, invitándome silenciosamente a que la tome.

- Yo no te temo, Peeta- le digo en el mismo tono de voz que él utilizó, le tomo la mano y él me jala hacia su pecho, y ahí me aferro a él, lo abrazo, hundo mi cabeza en su pecho y él en mi cabello, aspiro su aroma y acaricio su espalda con mis manos, recordando la forma de cada uno de sus músculos; ¡Cómo extrañaba su aroma, su tacto, el latir de su corazón!

Peeta, por su parte aferra sus grandes manos en mi cadera y respira en mi cuello, eso hace que todos los poros de mi piel vibren, reclamando su tacto sobre mi piel; yo me separo un poco y lo veo a los ojos, trato de transmitirle todo mi amor en esa mirada, quiero que él sepa que lo amo más que nunca, que lo extraño y que lo quiero de regreso, durmiendo junto a mi.

- Te amo- se me sale de la boca sin pensarlo, él sonríe con nostalgia.

- Yo también te amo Katniss- entonces todo mi mundo se llena de color de nuevo, porque ya no estaré sola de nuevo, porque tengo a mi chico del pan conmigo, porque el hombre que amo despertará conmigo cada mañana y porque por primera vez en mi vida deseo formar una familia con alguien, bueno, no con alguien, con Peeta Mellak, mi chico del pan.

Peeta me ve atentamente y yo me lanzo a comerle la boca, lo beso tratando de canalizar todos esos sentimientos encontrados en el beso, él me devuelve el beso de la misma manera, con pasión, amor y deseo.

Mis manos agarran fuertemente el cabello de su nuca mientras él pasa sus manos por mi espalda y mis costados.

Ocupo más de esto, ocupo sentir el calor de su piel, asi que meto mis manos bajo su camisa, esta caliente y su piel es suave, él imita mi acción y mete su mano bajo mi blusa para acariciar mi espalda.

Me pego totalmente a él e inevitablemente siento su erección, pero no me siento incómoda, me siento curiosa; así que me restriego contra ella, Peeta gruñe y me aparta de él.

- Katniss... yo no, yo no puedo...- Peeta está agitado, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada oscura y sus manos aún debajo de mi ropa; pega su frente a la mia, mientras trata de controlar su agitada respiración. Yo acaricio el cabello que le cae por la nuca y le beso la mejilla con toda la ternura que puedo transmitirle.

- Está bien, Peeta - le susurro al oído. Peeta me abraza y no sé cuánto tiempo permanecemos así, absorbiendo el calor del otro, sintiendo la piel del otro, escuchando cada latir de su corazón. - Te he extrañado Peeta.

- Y yo a ti, preciosa, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, siento mucho dejarte sola en todo esto, Katniss, yo te amo, siempre ha sido así y siempre va a ser así pero no quiero que salgas lastimada por mi...

- Shhhh Peeta, no sigas, saldremos adelante, los dos juntos, como siempre.- le digo poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

No puedo evitarlo, me paro de puntillas y los beso, suavemente, acariciando sus labios con los míos; Peeta responde inmediatamente lamiendo mis labios con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, su sabor dulce me invade y mis manos agarran su nuca, las suyas toman mis mejilla mientras sus pulgares me acarician; el beso se vuelve más apasionado, labios y lenguas luchando por el control, nos separamos por la falta de aire y Peeta comienza a besar mi cuello, a morderlo suavemente y lamerlo mientras baja sus manos por mi espalda hasta acariciar mi trasero, dejo escapar un gemido lleno de excitación. Algo me invade, algo me impulsa a hacer esto, a que toque a Peeta de la manera que en este momento quiero, algo me impulsa a besarlo, algo me dice que quiero dar rienda suelta a esta pasión que siento por él.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solamente la historia me pertenece**

* * *

Empujo a Peeta hasta la pared y me pego totalmente a él, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente, sintiendo su agitación, sintiendo la enorme erección y lo quiero, así que en un ataque de valor le quito la camisa, paso mis manos por su trabajado abdomen, beso su cuello y repito las acciones que él hizo anteriormente, muerdo suavemente, paso mi lengua por su cuello y me gano un gemido por parte de Peeta, bajo mi boca hasta su pecho y ahí me entretengo un rato, pero deseo más, deseo sentir con mis manos lo que está haciendo presión en mi estomago; beso a Peeta en el cuello, en la barbilla, en la mejilla, cerca de su oreja, Peeta sigue acariciando mi trasero, apretando suavemente; baja su boca hasta mi oreja y la muerde suavemente.

- Me encanta tu trasero, Preciosa.

Mis piernas temblaron por la excitación, me lanzo a devorarle la boca de nuevo, pongo mis manos en su pecho, bajo lentamente hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, Peeta se tensa un poco pero no dice nada. Por encima del pantalón, paso mi mano a lo largo de su pene, esta duro y lo siento caliente a través de la tela; Peeta toma el borde de mi blusa y la levanta, la pasa suavemente por mi cabeza y quedo en sujetador, lo quita inmediatamente

- No estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, Preciosa.- susurra

- Tócame Peeta- digo en el mismo tono aunque mi voz suena un poco ronca debido a la excitación. Obedece inmediatamente, sus manos toman mis pechos, pellizca mis pezones y siento como estos se endurecen con su tacto.

Su boca con la mía, sus manos en mis pechos, pellizcando mis pezones, frotándolos con las palmas de las manos, mis manos en su pene, tocando sobre la tela; subo un poco la mano y abro el cierre de su pantalón pero Peeta me detiene, alzo mis ojos hasta encontrar los suyos, que no son azules, están oscuros, muy oscuros y entonces temo por mi vida.

Pero la boca de Peeta se curva en una sonrisa.

- Acá no, Katniss- me toma de la mano y camina fuera de su pequeño estudio, atravesamos el pasillo y entramos a su habitación.

La habitación de Peeta es como él, masculina, confortable, me hace sentir segura; camino por la habitación mientras Peeta me observa apoyando su hombro desnudo en el marco de la puerta, entonces recuerdo que yo también estoy desnuda de cintura para arriba y por un impulso levanto mis manos hasta cubrirme los pechos.

Peeta se acerca a mi caminando lentamente, se ve tan sexy; toma mis manos y las quita; observa mis pechos y se lame los labios; los toma con las manos, pellizca mis pezones y yo gimo fuertemente, cierro los ojos para poder disfrutar de las sensaciones, entonces Peeta me muerde suavemente el pezón, de inmediato mi braga se humedece y cierro las piernas fuertemente para aliviar un poco mi excitación.

Peeta se entretiene chupando, mordiendo, jalando, pellizcando y torciendo mis pezones, yo solo puedo arquear mi espalda y ofrecerle todo.

Peeta sigue acariciándome con su lengua, sus manos tocan mi vientre y desabrochan mis pantalones.

-¿Estas segura preciosa?- pregunta con voz ronca- ¿quieres que te haga el amor? ¿real o no real?

- Real- susurro

Peeta gruñe con excitación y baja mis pantalones, estos se deslizan por mis piernas hasta quedar en mis pies, él toma mi mano y me ayuda a salir de ellos.

De pie frente a Peeta, solo vistiendo mis bragas, soy consciente de lo que estoy a punto de hacer y me excita mucho; quiero que me toque, que me bese cada rincón del cuerpo, que me haga gritar de placer, quiero a Peeta sobre mi, dentro de mi; quiero a Peeta.

Quiero a Peeta.

¿Por qué he tardado tanto tiempo en aceptar esto?

* * *

**En esta historia Kat es un poco más atrevida, me estresa sobremanera que sea tan mojigata xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**

**Espero que disfruten, ¡nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Entonces entiendo que hacer el amor con Peeta es solo un paso más que debo seguir, ya le he entregado mi alma, le he entregado mi vida, mis pensamientos, mis sueños, ahora le entrego mi cuerpo, para que al fin sea 100% mi dueño.

Peeta me tumba en la cama y cambia el ritmo rápido que traiamos, me besa con dulzura, con pasión, pero muy lentamente, admirando cada rincón de mi boca, un beso muy parecido al que nos dimos en la arena; un beso que expresa amor. Cuando se separa estoy jadeando, mi vista esta nublada y mi ropa interior muy húmeda.

Recorre mi cuello con sus labios, baja por mi brazo, y besa la cicatriz que lo recorre, yo le acaricio el pelo, ese cabello tan rubio y suave; Peeta llega hasta los dedos de mi mano y uno a uno los besa, hasta que muerde un poco el meñique, esto me hace jadear.

- Peeta- susurro con vehemencia.

Peeta sube por mi brazo, mi clavícula, mi cuello y finalmente mis labios y ahora si me besa.

Duro, rápido, un beso totalmente sexual; muerdo su labio inferior suavemente y él responde chupando el mio.

Baja de nuevo, pero esta vez se sienta a horcajadas sobre mis muslos y sus ojos se enfocan en mis pechos.

- Son pequeños, lo sé.- le digo, porque estoy tan delgada que los pocos pechos que tenía han desaparecido.

- Son perfectos- responde Peeta en un susurro y sus manos vuelan a acariciarlos, amasarlos y a tironear de mis pezones, haciendo que se pongan tan duros como pequeñas rocas; me retuerzo bajo el cuerpo de Peeta y enfoco la mirada en su ropa interior, su erección estaba acomodada de lado en su ropa blanca, no pude evitarlo, no pude evitar el deseo de tocarlo, de verlo….

- Quiero verte- susurre, Peeta separó su boca de mi pezón poniendo cara de duda- quiero verte desnudo- dije con un poco más de convicción.

- Soy todo tuyo, preciosa.

Peeta se tumbó en la cama, a mi lado y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza haciendo que todos los músculos de los brazos y el abdomen se marcaran; Peeta se había mantenido en forma todo este tiempo, su cuerpo aún mantenía las cicatrices de la guerra pero en el no lucían como lucen en mi cuerpo, en el lucían casi bonitas. De sus labios salió una pequeña sonrisa y bajó sus manos hasta alcanzar la prótesis de su pierna.

- ¿Te molesta si me la quito?- me preguntó refiriéndose a la prótesis, entonces me senté y bajé mis manos hasta la prótesis y la retiré suavemente revelando el muñón, lo acaricie suavemente y bajé mis labios hasta que rozaron donde mis dedos habían tocado suavemente.

Peeta gruñó excitado en respuesta y yo sonreí.

Me senté sobre sus fuertes muslos a horcajadas y puse mis manos en su pecho, me incliné para besarlo mientras mis manos recorrían su suave piel, Peeta acariciaba mis pechos y yo me las arreglé para no gritar de placer cuando bajo un poco su cabeza y me mordió un pezón. Baje más mis dedos y los enganché en el elástico de sus calzoncillos y con un solo movimiento los bajé hasta sus rodillas, revelando la orgullosa erección.

Mi boca se hizo agua y una parte antes desconocida de mi anatomía vibró de placer obligándome a cerrar los ojos, Peeta jadeaba y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, entonces mi mano se cerró alrededor del pene erecto, estaba caliente, firme, muy firme, grueso y su piel era suave.

Mi mente dejó de funcionar, de pensar y mis instintos salieron a relucir.

Tomé fuertemente la erección de Peeta y comencé a subir y bajar mi mano rápidamente, Peeta abrió los ojos de golpe y bajó la mirada hasta mi mano que se movía frenética sobre toda su longitud, de la punta de su pene salió una gota de líquido blanquecino y yo la tomé para lubricar la zona, Peeta emitió un sonoro gemido y puso su mano sobre la mía, apartándola de su pene.

¿Lo estaba haciendo tan mal? ¿Peeta no lo estaba disfrutando? Me sentía totalmente avergonzada. Entonces Peeta nos giró, quedando de nuevo el encima mio.

- Siempre me sorprendes, Preciosa- dijo con un tono de admiración en su voz- pero quiero hacerte disfrutar a ti primero, quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre, quiero que ames todo lo que quiero hacer contigo, no quiero correrme tan rápido y contigo encima mio moviéndote como lo estabas haciendo no iba a durar mucho- de mis labios escapó un vergonzoso jadeo. - Ahora es mi turno de verte totalmente desnuda.

* * *

**Espero actualizar pronto**

**Gracias por el Review a Nathy :D espero que te haya gustado **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas! De esta pequeña historia solo queda un capitulo.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Nos leemos abajo :D **

* * *

Peeta bajó el resto de mi ropa y trepó por mi cuerpo hasta que su cara se topo con mi centro, yo cerré mis piernas para evitar la mirada caliente de Peeta.

Con delicadeza, él tomó mis rodillas y las separó poco a poco hasta que dejó descubierta mi entrada totalmente húmeda; entonces él movió su mano y con dos dedos acarició y extendió la humedad por toda mi entrada, no pude evitar retorcerme y jadear.

- No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por esto- dice Peeta con voz temblorosa entonces hundió un dedo dentro de mi; el sonido del chapoteo de mi humedad mientras Peeta metía y sacaba el dedo era casi vergonzoso, casi, la excitación no me dejaba pensar, solo podía sentir y yo era un mar de sentimientos, entonces curvó un poco su dedo y yo no pude hacer más que gritar por las sensaciones, no sabía que me estaba haciendo Peeta, pero me estaba gustando mucho.

- Peeta… ¡Peeta!...- gemía, y sollozaba- quiero… quiero…

-¿Qué quieres, Preciosa?- dijo con voz susurrante

- Más

El jadeo de Peeta movió algo en mi estómago.

Sacó su dedo de mi interior dejando una extraña sensación de vacío y para mi sorpresa se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo chupó fuertemente cerrando los ojos con aparente satisfacción, esa imagen casi me consume en llamas, me sentía caliente, me dolian los pezones por la excitación, mi humedad se resbalaba por mis muslos mojando las sabanas de la cama de Peeta.

El cuarto olía a Peeta y a sexo, honestamente un olor embriagante.

Seguramente había cerrado los ojos, no me había percatado del movimiento de Peeta, estaba acostado a mi lado con los brazos bajo su cabeza, observandome atentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté

-Hazme el amor, Preciosa

No entendía a lo que se refería hasta que puso sus manos en mis caderas y sin mucho esfuerzo me levanto para dejarme sentada en sus muslos.

El erecto pene de Peeta se alzaba orgulloso frente a mi, nunca habia visto otro pene, pero podía asegurar que el de Peeta era grande, grueso, la punta brillaba por la humedad y se le marcaban las venas formando un bonito patrón.

Tenía muy poco vello alrededor de la base del pene, de un bonito color entre dorado y castaño.

En un renovado ataque de valentía tome su pene y de la punta salió una gota de semen, me deje llevar por lo que Peeta había hecho hacía unos segundos, tomé la gota con el dedo índice y me lo lleve la boca; el sabor explotó en mi lengua, era un sabor dulce, y un poco salado al final, escuche a lo lejos el gemido de Peeta al ver mi acción entonces comencé a mover mi mano.

-Peeta, ayúdame, no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer- le susurré con vergüenza por ser tan inexperta.

Él no dijo nada, me movió hasta que quede hincada con mi entrada justo encima de su erección; poco a poco me fue presionando hacia abajo.

Fue una sensación indescriptible el estar unida a Peeta de esta manera, no solo física sino también emocional, podía sentir a mi corazón siendo aplastado por el amor y la alegría de tener a Peeta de todas las maneras posibles.

Hubo un leve mome

nto de incomodidad cuando el grueso pene de Peeta entró por completo en mi vagina, pero cuando comenzó a entrar y casi salir de mi, perdí todo pensamiento coherente mi mente solo pensaba en él y mi boca era lo único que susurraba, gemía, y cuando llegué a mi primer orgasmo, Peeta era lo único que mi boca gritaba.

Entonces lo escucho susurrar:

- Me amas. ¿Real o no?

Yo respondo también en un susurro junto a su oído:

-Real.

* * *

**Sé que no hay excusas, pero estoy trabajando, en vacaciones (lo odio) y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir o actualizar, espero que lea haya gustado este pequeño capitulo. Dejen sus opiniones en un review, siempre es lindo leerl s**


End file.
